


Высокомерие с большой буквы

by hirasava, WTF_Espionage_2019



Series: R - NC-21 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, WTF Kombat 2019, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 07:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17824463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Espionage_2019/pseuds/WTF_Espionage_2019
Summary: Кью — лучший в своем деле, а Бонд хочет изучить компьютеры.





	Высокомерие с большой буквы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A is for Arrogance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600913) by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). 



— Пистолет, — сказал Кью.

— Пистолет, — подтвердил Бонд, выкладывая его на стол.

Кью поднял бровь.

— Вижу, на этот раз никаких комодских варанов.

— Популяция комодских варанов в Эстонии не велика.

— Безусловно, — сказал Кью. — Радио.

— Радио, — Бонд выложил перед ним устройство.

— Взрывающаяся ручка.

— Взорвалась, — ответил Бонд с легким самодовольством.

— Полагаю, свою функцию она выполнила, — сказал Кью. При создании ручки он использовал чертежи прежнего главы техотдела. После смерти М Кью увидел 007 в медчасти и тогда ощутил отчетливое желание хоть как-то помочь. Кроме того, ручка отвлекла самого Кью от назойливых мыслей о неудаче, которые грызли его после Сильвы.

— Как ты, Кью? — спросил Бонд, когда тот засунул пистолет в футляр.

— Что вы пытаетесь вызнать? — поинтересовался он, слегка поглаживая свой замечательный пистолет. — Я рад, что мое оборудование вернулось в целости и сохранности.

— Мне хотелось тебя порадовать.

— Это и было целью? — немного рассеянно спросил Кью. — А то я все гадал об этом, когда вы промазали.

— Так и было задумано, — сказал Бонд. — Я хотел, чтобы он недооценил меня.

— Конечно, — бросил Кью, захлопнул футляр и водрузил его на место в оружейной. — Вы же настолько хороши.

— Чтобы работать здесь, таким и необходимо быть, — сказал Бонд голосом, напоминающим окутанную бархатом сталь. — Но не обязательно лучшим. Просто нужно верить, что ты лучший.

— Да, — согласился Кью, неприлично радуясь смерти Сильвы, ведь тот так легко обошел Кью, что при мысли об этом внутри все корчилось от стыда.

— Но ты не веришь, — сказал Бонд. — Уже.

— Да, большое спасибо, думаю, я приберегу эту мысль для своей следующей встречи с психологом, — ответил Кью.

Бонд схватил его. Вот одно из самых больших различий между ними: Бонд — это дыхание у уха, широкой рукой, сжимающей плечо, он бил и трахал, был плотью и кровью. Кью же — очки, мониторы и расстояния; он создал для себя огромные рабочие экраны, чтобы никто не торчал в его личном пространстве, не нависал над плечом и не подходил слишком близко. Даже здесь, в оружейной, у него был стол, стратегически расположенный между ним и тем, с кем он работал.

Очевидно, намек на необходимость держать дистанцию с Бондом не сработал — тот схватил его и подтащил ближе.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, каково чувствовать подобное? — спросил Бонд.

— Думаю, вы делаете мне больно, — ответил Кью, и Бонд крепче сжал его плечо. — Черт, 007, отпустите! — Бонд послушался, и Кью отступил. — Чего вы хотите? Чтобы я разрыдался перед вами из-за моей низкой самооценки? Потому что я чертовски великолепен.

— Ты колебался, когда я сегодня попросил тебя взломать ту систему безопасности, — прямо сказал Бонд. — У тебя появились сомнения.

— С этим я разберусь, — сказал Кью. — Вы чего-то хотите, и я уверен, это не только желание вывести меня из себя.

— Но это так весело, — ответил Бонд. — Я помогу тебе, если ты сделаешь кое-что для меня.

— Бонд, я видел, что происходит с теми, кому вы помогаете. О чем вы?

— Я хочу, — сказал Бонд с таким лицом, будто его заставили проглотить какую-то гадость, — научиться разбираться в компьютерах.

— И думаете, будто именно я стану вашим учителем.

— Разве ты не лучший хакер в мире?

— По крайней мере, в западном, — задумчиво сказал Кью.

— Во всем мире, — жестко отрезал Бонд. — Я сегодня чуть не погиб, потому что не смог справиться с этим глупым компьютером.

— Вы и не должны со всем разбираться самостоятельно, — заметил Кью.

— Ты тоже, — ответил Бонд, скрестив руки на груди. — Давай оба постараемся не забывать об этом.

***

Бонд все еще жил в отеле — в чистом, белоснежном и безупречном номере, который, к несчастью, пах средством для чистки ковров и лимоном. Кью сел за стол и разложил на полированном дереве содержимое своего чемоданчика.

Бонд слегка потряс напиток в своем стакане и ткнул им в изготовленную на заказ материнскую плату, которую положил перед ним Кью.

— Кажется, этот компьютер пережил ужасную аварию, — сказал Бонд.

— Нет, — ответил Кью, — Вы сами его соберете.

— Мне не нравятся головоломки.

— Какая жалость, — отрезал Кью.

— Зачем тут вентилятор? — поинтересовался Бонд, рассматривая взятую в руки деталь.

— Может стать очень жарко, — ответил Кью, заработав Взгляд и вздернутую бровь Бонда.

— Почему ты хочешь, чтобы я сам собрал его? — спросил Бонд.

— Вы изъявили желание изучить компьютеры, — ответил Кью. — Само по себе знание почти ничего не дает, — он налил себе немного скотча из стоявшей между ними бутылки. — Я собираюсь сделать вас выдающимся.

— Десять тысяч часов, — сказал Бонд.

— Что?

— Именно столько времени требуется для достижения мастерства.

— Это несколько тревожно характеризует вашу жизнь, — сказал Кью, про себя подумав, сколько же людей можно убить за десять тысяч часов. — Будьте внимательны, потому что объясняю я всего лишь раз.

Бонд с полным вниманием тщательно собирал детали под спокойные наставления Кью, совершенно не комментируя то, что тот все больше и больше прикладывался к его скотчу. Бонд не нуждался в умении мастерить; его совершенно очевидно больше интересовали операционные системы и способы их взлома, но Кью хотелось, чтобы у Бонда возникло чувство близости с машинами. Возможно, прикоснувшись к их тонкому нутру, он сможет возвращать их обратно после миссий.

Когда Бонд отлучился в туалет, Кью опять разобрал блочный элемент и заново разложил все в аккуратную линию.

— Хорошо, — слегка навеселе сказал Кью, едва тот вернулся. — Еще раз сами сложите все вместе.

Он был удивлен — и более чем немного удовлетворен, — когда Бонд это сделал.

***

— Нет, — сказал Кью.

— Нет?

Кью забрал смартфон из грубых рук Бонда.

— Нежнее, — сказал он. — Не пытайтесь проткнуть его пальцами. Представьте, будто касаетесь любовника.

— Некоторым грубость по душе, — ответил Бонд.

— Всем нравится осторожное обращение, — сказал Кью, поглаживая экран тремя пальцами и запуская электронную почту. — Видите?

— Я могу быть обходительным, — сказал Бонд.

— Мне еще предстоит это узреть.

— Ты видел меня в Харбине, — сказал Бонд.

— О, и это была обходительность? — спросил Кью. — А вот мне показалось это сексом перед уничтожением фестиваля льда.

— Я его не уничтожал, — сказал Бонд.

— Взрыв растопил половину скульптур. Мне нравится фестиваль льда, а вы его разрушили.

— Ты не летаешь на самолетах, — напомнил Бонд. — Ты вообще когда-нибудь был в Харбине?

— Я очень активный пользователь интернета, — ответил Кью. — Мне не нужно промокнуть и замерзнуть, чтобы насладиться ледовым фестивалем.

— Однажды, — сказал Бонд, — я так далеко уведу тебя от твоей зоны комфорта, что ты слезами изойдешь.

— Все равно не вижу в вас милоты, — сказал Кью. — Хорошо, попробуйте еще раз.

— Я не узнаю эту операционную систему, — сказал Бонд, совершенно не мило используя такие термины, как «операционная система».

— Это потому, что я сам создал ее для вас, — ответил Кью. — Это вознаграждение за правильное использование фотографий быстрых автомобилей и дорогих костюмов.

— Но не красивых женщин?

— Еще одно слово, и я запрограммирую его своими фотографиями.

— Приемлемая альтернатива, — сказал Бонд.

— Приемлемая, — сказал Кью, слегка вздохнув. — Вы так меня разочаровываете.

Бонд взял телефон и осторожно провел по сенсорному экрану двумя пальцами.

— Лучше, — сказал Кью, когда запустилась программа отслеживания. — Смотрите-ка, ваша машина припаркована перед моим домом.

— Поразительно, — сухо ответил Бонд, но продолжил изучение, открыв первое же приложение, которое явно было связано с алкоголем. — Ты поместил сюда книгу с рецептами коктейлей?

— Да, — сказал Кью.

— Мартини не так готовится, — сказал Бонд, листая рецепты. Он посмотрел на Кью. — Но я оценил жест.

***

— Проклятие, черт, черт возьми!

Агент дышал тяжело, с хрипом, и Кью задавался вопросом: уж не проколол ли 008 легкое при падении, или, что еще хуже, не связаны ли эти хрипы с выстрелами, которые слышал Кью.

— Я вижу вас на экране, — сообщил Кью, подключаясь к камере безопасности. Боже правый, 008 выглядел потрепанным. — Вызвать к вам медиков?

— Нет, у меня все под контролем.

— Хорошо, — сказал Кью, и пальцы его замелькали над клавиатурой, когда он приказал прислать эвакуационную группу. Черт, вот же дерьмо, даже несмотря на зернистость изображения, он видел — все шло совсем, совсем не правильно. — Не умирайте мне тут.

— Будешь скучать?

— Естественно, — ответил Кью, потому что пришел бы в ярость, потеряй он любого из своих агентов. Свист превратился в кашляющий смех.

— Вот почему ты у меня любимчик, — сказал 008.

— Я всеобщий любимец, — сказал Кью, когда 008 завернул за угол, поднял вальтер и выстрелил цели в лицо.

Кью наблюдал, как 008 упал, и — да, дело явно было серьезнее прокола легкого. Он получил пулю в грудь.

— 008, — сказал он. Без ответа. — 008! — Ничего. — Билл, блядь, очнись!

008 пошевелился.

— Черт возьми, — выругался он. — Бригада медицинской эвакуации уже на подходе, — сказал Кью. — Поговори со мной.

— Что... что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?

«Что угодно, — подумал Кью, — только не умирай».

— Скажи, что мое оборудование все еще работает.

Еще один сиплый смешок, почти предсмертный хрип.

— Могу я солгать?

— Да, — ответил Кью.

— В таком случае все в полном порядке.

— Ты будешь первым агентом секции «два ноля», который вернул мне все оборудование, — сказал Кью. — Стоит подарить тебе золотую звезду.

— Я бы не отказался, — задумчиво ответил 008, и тут на экране показалась команда медиков. — Полагаю, вот и они — милые люди в белых халатах?

— Именно, — сказал Кью, — я умолкаю, чтобы ты мог уделить им свое внимание.

— Но ты будешь на связи?

— Да, — пообещал Кью. — Я по-прежнему буду на связи.

— А я думал, это я особенный, — раздался позади него голос.

— Ты и есть особенный, — ответил Кью и приглушил микрофон, прислушиваясь к тому, как команда медиков приводила в чувство Билла. — Я больше никому в свободное время не даю частные уроки.

Каждый вторник вечером Бонд как штык появлялся и грыз гранит компьютерных технологий. На последнем уроке они взломали базу террористов ЦРУ с ноутбука, который собрал Джеймс. У него наконец-то появилась новая квартира, но отправились они к Кью — после третьего урока квартирмейстер наложил вето на отель, предпочитая свою квартиру. Он знал, где у него в доме лежали все запчасти.

— Ты обо всех нас заботишься? — спросил Джеймс.

— Нет, — солгал Кью.

— Плохая идея, — сказал Джеймс. — Неравнодушие убьет тебя.

— Тебя-то не убило, — сказал Кью.

— Так и должно было быть, — сказал Джеймс, а потом исчез.

***

На самом деле люди не входили в сферу интересов Кью, но он пошел проведать 008, и, оказавшись в палате, придвинул стул поближе к койке. Медчасть всегда напоминала ему о прежней М и о том, как все носились с Бондом после ее смерти. Кью всегда задавался вопросом, сколько же конкретно его вины в смерти M — тогда не было больничной койки, у которой можно было посидеть, только гроб. Едва не случившаяся потеря одного из агентов вернула болезненное чувство неудачи, преследовавшее его после похорон.

— Привет, — сказал он, глядя на мрачного 008.

— Привет, Кью, — ответил тот. — Боюсь, я потерял твой пистолет где-то при эвакуации.

— За это я спущу с тебя шкуру, — мягко сказал Кью.

008 устало рассмеялся.

— Думаю, тебя уже кто-то опередил, малыш.

— Отдыхай. Мы собираемся отправить тебя на пенсию, и это не эвфемизм.

— От твоего оптимизма тошнит, — ответил 008, но покорно закрыл глаза. — Спасибо тебе.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Кью, ожидая, когда дыхание 008 выровняется, и лишь потом расслабился.

Сегодня он понимал, что мог сделать больше: запереть здание, включить разбрызгиватели — что угодно, чтобы отвлечь того, кто стрелял в 008. Это были мелочи — мелочи, которые он мог — и должен был — контролировать.

Чей-то деликатный кашель вырвал его из задумчивости. Он поднял глаза и увидел у двери 007 — тот наблюдал, как Кью смотрел на спящего Билла.

— Сегодня не вторник, — проинформировал Кью.

— Не знал, что мне можно общаться с тобой только по вторникам, — отозвался Бонд. — Давай, я приглашаю тебя на ужин, так что будь готов в семь — я за тобой заеду.

— Неужто, — сказал Кью.

— Я серьезно. Надень что-нибудь красивое.

***

Кью никогда не пил «Дом Периньон» и не понимал, отчего из этого раздувают целое событие. Он также не особо любил икру, в отличие от Бонда, но немного поел, поскольку ничего не ел часов шестнадцать, а после такого даже столовые салфетки выглядели аппетитно.

— Все думают, что я твой папик, — между делом сообщил Бонд.

Кью огляделся, заметив многозначительные взгляды с соседних столов. Действительно.

— А это не так?- спросил он, и Бонд намеренно погладил его ногу своей.

— Я в курсе, сколько ты зарабатываешь, — ответил Бонд. — Тебе не нужны мои деньги.

— Все они уходят на твои игрушки, — сказал Кью и провел голенью по ноге Бонда. — Ты что, и правда заигрываешь?

— Твое недовольство притворно, — лениво произнес Бонд.

— Пытаешься отвлечь меня от того, что я сегодня облажался? — спросил Кью.

— Не смеши, — ответил Бонд. — Ты отправил к нему врачей, — он потянулся через стол и взял Кью за руку.

— Прекрати, — отрезал Кью, освобождаясь от хватки Бонда.

— Ты чрезвычайно меня расстраиваешь, — сказал Бонд и улыбнулся, давая понять, насколько ему нравилось быть расстроенным.

— Хорошо. Как у тебя дела с домашней работой?

— Ужасно, — пожаловался Бонд. — Что бы ты сделал, если бы я поцеловал тебя?

— Придется тебе поцеловать меня, чтобы узнать, — сказал Кью.

Вероятно, не стоило этого говорить, но, надо отдать ему должное, когда 007 в конце вечера поцеловал его, он пылко ответил, а затем похлопал его по груди — прямо над сердцем.

— Увидимся во вторник, — сказал он, выходя из машины. Затем развернулся и летящей походкой направился домой, и эта легкость не имела абсолютно никакого отношения к блядскому Джеймсу Бонду.

***

— У меня для тебя подарок, — собщил Кью, почувствовав позади себя тепло тела 007 — тот вернулся из тайной поездки в Индонезию.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Джеймс, целуя его в шею. — Я заслужил подарок.

— Высокомерный мудак, — бросил Кью, и Джеймс снова поцеловал его — почти украдкой, но возражений не последовало. — Я сделал тебе планшет.

Это была красивая штучка — похожая на iPad-мини, однако возможности планшета Кью потрясали.

— Очередное домашнее задание?

— Понежнее, — напомнил Кью, передавая ему гаджет. — Он плохо реагирует на грубое обращение.

Кью совершенно не смотрел на руки Джеймса, которые ласкали маленькое устройство, проводя пальцами по экрану. Итак, он был нежен. Какой сюрприз.

— Прекрасно, — выдохнул Джеймс и посмотрел на Кью. — Совершенно ошеломляюще.

***

В тот раз, когда Кью похитили, его не пытали, только угрожали (вероятно, он попросту не успел пробыть у них достаточно долго). Конечно, именно 007 вернул его; Ив позже рассказала, что Бонд практически потребовал это дело. Он ворвался, пылая огнем и яростью, освободил Кью, быстро осмотрел его, пока медики пытались прорваться внутрь.

Кью старался не цепляться за Бонда. Не так очевидно.

Джеймс хотел отвезти его домой, но врачи настаивали на осмотре, желая исключить какую-нибудь неприятность. Кью протестовал, но конечно же, его никто не спрашивал. А потом он должен был пойти и доложить М, что не продал никаких секретов, а после — заперся в серверной и тихо сидел под кондиционером, следя за тем, чтобы троян, запущенный им в систему его похитителей, сделал свою работу, приведя 006 и 009 прямо к дверям членов группировки.

Кью знал, что в неудачные дни он чувствовал себя спокойнее вдали от людей — скрываясь между серверами или обложившись своими гаджетами. Джеймс, видимо, предпочитал чье-нибудь общество. Он вломился, когда Кью все еще крутился вокруг ноутбука; ничего не сказал, просто сел рядом и наклонился к экрану. Кью не протестовал.

— Пусть этим займется кто-нибудь другой, — сказал Джеймс.

— Нет, — ответил Кью, пытаясь смотреть на экран. — Я закончу этот след, и тогда другие возьмут его в разработку, а ты отвезешь меня домой.

Удивительно, но Джеймс послушался; Кью предположил, что это было вызвано шоком от его похищения. На работе существовала определенная категория людей, которые почти всегда жили под угрозой похищения — полевые агенты и те, кто был на передовой. У Кью внутри все сжалось при мысли о новом похищении; он должен был находиться в безопасности, скрытый за линией фронта.

— В первый раз? — спросил Джеймс, когда Кью проверил, заперта ли дверь во время остановки на красный свет.

— Да, — ответил Кью, и Джеймс издал невнятный шум — не с раздражением, но и не просто вздох.

На календаре был не вторник, но Джеймс развалился на диване Кью, пока тот принимал столь необходимый душ и надевал пижаму. Затем он присоединился к Джеймсу, наблюдая из-за его плеча, как тот игрался с новыми биометрическими данными, установленными Кью на его телефоне.

— Восхитительно, — пробормотал Джеймс, обнимая Кью. — Он взорвется, если кто-то еще захочет им воспользоваться?

— Только при попытке использовать боевой режим, — сказал Кью, зевая. — Не обращай на меня внимания, день был долгим.

Джеймс кивнул.

— Я знаю. Ты смастеришь мне взрывающийся телефон?

— Ты же знаешь, что при желании сам можешь запрограммировать его взорваться. — Веки Кью потяжелели, и он поддался искушению расслабиться, окутанный утешающим теплом Джеймса.

— Мне что, все самому придется делать?- спросил Джеймс, но тон у него был мирным. — Иди спать, я не хочу, чтобы ты во сне пускал слюни на мой пиджак.

— Я не пускаю слюни, — возмутился Кью. — Кроме того, ты можешь снять свой пиджак.

— Ложись спать, — сказал Бонд. — Ты капризничаешь, когда устаешь.

Кью вздохнул и отправился в постель. Проснувшись ночью от кошмара, он не сильно удивился при виде Джеймса Бонда, который лежал на кровати рядом, словно спящий лев.

— Сентиментальный старый дурак, — сказал Кью, погладив его по щеке.

— Я все слышал, — сказал Джеймс и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать ладонь Кью. — Иди сюда.

Кью придвинулся.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он Джеймсу в плечо.

— Обращайся, — отозвался тот, и Кью снова заснул.

***

Конечно, случалось, Кью реагировал неадекватно.

— Сэр, думаю, кто-то пытается получить доступ к нашим системам, — сообщил младший агент.

— Блядь, — красноречиво ответил Кью. — Ладно, хорошо, я найду, что в него бросить.

— Нет, сэр, — сказал агент, глядя на него со своего места. — Я имела в виду, он пытается прорваться. Но ваша защита останавливает его на каждом шагу.

И, конечно же, в этой долбанной комнате собрались все, потому что М проводил свой еженедельный обход всех отделов, и за ним следовали Маннипенни и Бонд. Кью сцепил пальцы.

— На каждом шагу?

— Абсолютно — ответила она. — И ваш радар определил его... прямо сейчас.

— Умный мальчик, — сказал М, и Кью невольно вздрогнул.

Джеймс осторожно опустил руку на спину Кью.

— Умник, — поправил он.

— Да, — сказал М, глядя на экраны Кью так, словно хоть что-то там понимал. — Так и есть.

***

Это напоминало танец. Они не трахались, но кружили друг перед другом — то подарок, то прикосновение, то поцелуй, — когда Джеймс думал, что они одни. Он дразнил его, слыша тихий голос Кью через гарнитуру, гораздо более интимно, чем с любым другим агентом, и интимнее, чем Бонд общался со своими девушками.

Все узнали об уроках Бонда в жаркий июльский день, когда температура за окном и жар от компьютеров заставляли всех обливаться потом — даже М, уступая погоде, немного ослабил галстук. Кью чувствовал, как пот катился по спине, и думал про себя, бывает ли такая адская жара в России. Наверное, нет. Он смутно предполагал, что там всегда холодно.

— Я пытаюсь получить доступ к их сетям, — сказал Кью.

— В чем проблема? — спокойно спросил Бонд — кажется, компьютеры Кью сдались и глючили от жары.

— Перегрев. Кондиционер сломался, и мозги плавятся.

— Ох. То есть ты в любую секунду можешь отключиться.

— Да, что-то вроде этого, — ответил Кью.

— Я помогу, — сказал Бонд. — Что нужно?

— Если получится залезть в программирование ГЭС, сможем закрыть энергетики и лишить этот здоровенный лазер питания, — сообщил Кью.

— Понял, — отозвался Бонд. — Гениально.

М наклонился вперед.

— Бонд что... хакер?

— Да, — ответил Кью, ощутив, как странная смесь возбуждения и гордости греет его изнутри.

— И кто его научил?

— Я, — сказал Кью, когда экраны на мгновение потемнели. — Похоже, старую собаку все же возможно научить новым трюкам.

Он все еще нервничал, пока Бонд не выдохнул: «Я вошел», а затем продолжил потрошить электростанцию. Тогда Кью позволил себе миг самодовольства — он был не только лучшим хакером в мире, но и обучил Джеймса Бонда, который воспринимал лишь то, что мог подержать в руках: что можно было трахнуть, из чего пострелять, или же и то, и другое вместе. Теперь он умел проникать в систему незаметно, как призрак.

— Экстраординарно, — сказал М, когда Бонд взломал сложную компьютерную систему. — Совершенно экстраординарно.

***

О возвращении Бонда гудело все Управление — видели ли они, как он шел, или его взлом, или узнали, кто его тренировал? Кью стоял у своей панели в гордом одиночестве и слушал сплетни.

Как только Бонд вошел в здание, Кью тут же узнал об этом. Он направился в офис М, и встал в приемной под бдительным оком Ив, пока его агент был на докладе.

— Ты его хочешь, — сказала Ив.

— Хорошо, что и он меня хочет, — резко сказал Кью.

Она засмеялась.

— Он западает на все, что шевелится, — проинформировала Ив.

— Не только шевелится, — сказал Кью. — Теперь у него слабость и к компьютерам.

Словно по команде, дверь в кабинет М открылась, и показался Бонд — бодрый, как сраное утро.

— Кью, — радостно поприветствовал он. — У нас сегодня выходной. Скажи мне, что дома у тебя есть шампанское со льдом.

— Есть, — ответил Кью.

— Прости, Манипенни, но мне нужно, чтобы этот молодой человек поехал со мной прямо сейчас, — очаровательно сказал Бонд. — У нас с ним есть незаконченное дело.

— Ты собираешься осквернить нашего квартирмейстера, — сказала Ив, сложив руки на груди. — Не смотри на меня так, будто я должна впечатлиться.

— Должна, — произнес Бонд. — Ему нравится изображать недотрогу.

Кью удалось сдержаться и не лапать Джеймса, пока они не вошли в квартиру, а затем Бонд швырнул его на стену, и игры закончились.

— Ох, ебать, — сказал Кью, когда Джеймс прижал его к стене, обхватив лицо руками.

— Вот именно, — отозвался тот, целуя его.

Кью сдался, хотя знал: это была обычная схема Бонда. Кью был сильным человеком, но бороться с происходящим не имело никакого смысла. Он позволил Джеймсу прижать его к стене и крепко, глубоко поцеловать, впиваясь пальцами в бедро, и дергая другой рукой за волосы.

В постель они рухнули вместе; Джеймс трахал Кью протяжно и глубоко, тяжело дыша ему в ухо.

— Полегче, — пробормотал Кью, едва не кончая.

— Я нежен, — сказал Джеймс, покусывая мочку его уха.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Кью, а потом Джеймс взял его член в руки, и с ним все было кончено. Джеймс последовал за ним, прижимая к себе, его дыхание замедлилось. Он поцеловал его в шею, и погладил бока так, словно касался пальцами сенсорного экрана.

Джеймс остался на ночь. И после этого оставался тревожное количество ночей, за исключением тех, когда он работал, в ходе чего ему каким-то образом удалось затащить Кью на парочку вычурных вечеринок и продемонстрировать его как трофей. Кью был бы разочарован, вот только Джеймс трахал его так, будто настроен был серьезно, и ему действительно нравилось хакерство, и всегда есть о чем поговорить с партнером, который разделяет ваши интересы.

***

Ладно, Кью ненавидел полевую работу, хотя знал, что это — главное в жизни Джеймса. Какая жалость. Он имел право быть эгоистичным, все равно это было впустую — M гнал его в поле, даже когда он этого не хотел. Кью полетел в Конго на чрезвычайно ужасную неделю, единственным светлым лучом которой был постоянный секс, да еще Джеймс обратно летел с ним, прижимая Кью к груди во время неизбежной турбулентности.

— Я тебя держу, — сказал Джеймс, когда столик перед Кью подскочил.

— Очень обнадеживающе, — пробормотал Кью.

— Да будет тебе известно, я опытный парашютист, — добавил Джеймс.

— Есть ли предел твоему совершенству? — огрызнулся Кью.

— Я не мою посуду, — ответил Джеймс. — И мне говорили, что я ужасно не гостеприимен.

— Могу себе представить, — сказал Кью. — У тебя ужасная привычка брать работу на дом.

— Ты не возражаешь.

— Нет, — согласился Кью, поглаживая Джеймса по руке. — Подозреваю, в чем-то мы очень похожи.

Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Готов поспорить, очень похожи.

— Ты бы знал, — сказал Кью, и Джеймс улыбнулся так счастливо, что внутри все словно обожгло.

***

— Итак, насколько же вы хороши? — спросил новичок, широко раскрыв глаза при виде технического отдела и всего, что в нем было.

— Я лучший, — ответил Кью.

— Лучший в чем?

— Во всем.

— Немного высокомерно, вам не кажется?- спросила она, поправляя очки.

Кью смерил ее взгялдом. Он знал себя, знал того, кто его любит, и знал, какие они оба охрененно прекрасные вместе и независимо друг от друга. Он улыбнулся.

— Нет, когда знаешь, что это правда.


End file.
